1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illuminating systems and, particularly, to an illuminating system using a universal lamp holder and an light-emitting diode (LED) lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs are widely used due to their advantageous characteristics. However, conventional lamp holders, for example fluorescent lamp holders, cannot be used to hold LED lamps, and also, LED lamp holders cannot be used to hold fluorescent lamps. Therefore, if users want to replace a fluorescent lamp with an LED lamp or replace an LED lamp with a fluorescent, they have to replace the holders as well.